


Stag Beetles and Broken Legs Podfic

by tiramia



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Quirrel is a history nerd, Suicidal Ideation, [strums ukulele] GIANT WOMAN, don't worry we're gonna pry that out of him with a crowbar, lemm is a grump, silent void child is trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiramia/pseuds/tiramia
Summary: A podfic based on the fanfic "Stag Beetles and Broken Legs," written by Aryashi and relationshipcrimes.





	1. Amateur Geology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryashi/gifts), [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stag Beetles and Broken Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464) by [Aryashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryashi/pseuds/Aryashi), [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes). 

https://soundcloud.com/lizzy-hunt-124271464

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wording changed with permission from the authors.


	2. Good Merchant, Bad Merchant

https://soundcloud.com/lizzy-hunt-124271464/good-merchant-bad-merchant


	3. Chapter 3: Rainy Day Blues

https://soundcloud.com/lizzy-hunt-124271464/rainy-day-blues


	4. Chapter 4: Nail Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A podfic based on the fanfic "Stag Beetles and Broken Legs," written by Aryashi and relationshipcrimes.

https://soundcloud.com/lizzy-hunt-124271464/chapter-4-nail-mail


	5. Stag Beetles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464/chapters/42942110

https://youtu.be/O5IBPUbRU_4


	6. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464/chapters/43554164

https://youtu.be/u2Q3YWnAbLY


	7. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464/chapters/44812357#workskin

https://youtu.be/MKf1MAmfSCo


	8. Quirrel's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Time in the Archive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464/chapters/45502858

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkJIvPPB5eo


	9. And Monomon Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to fanfiction: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464/chapters/46644970#workskin

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXvXSBGOrjI


	10. The Relics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link for fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464/chapters/48122134#workskin

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBNJ1IIZsWI


End file.
